Kevin's Cranky Friend
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Kevin is asked to help Cranky at the docks, but Cranky doesn't want any help, even as the work piles up.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Kevin's Cranky Friend" from Season 17. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, but a busy day down at Brendam Docks.

Cranky the Crane was working harder than ever, but the cargo kept coming and coming.

"Will this day ever end?" complained Cranky.

Cranky was so tired, that he nearly hit Thomas with his crane.

"Be careful Cranky!" reminded Thomas.

"I'm always careful!" replied Cranky. "Now go away! I have no time to talk!"

Thomas puffed away.

Thomas puffed into Knapford Station, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting.  
"You're one hour late Thomas!" he said. "What happened?"

"Cranky is so busy sir that everything is going slower than ever!" replied Thomas.

"I better get to the docks and see what's really going on."

So Sir Topham Hatt got into his car, and drove to Brendam Docks.

When he arrived, he became crosser than ever after seeing all the chaos that was going on.

"What is the meaning of this Cranky?" boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "You are causing severe confusion and delay!"

"I'm working as fast as I can sir." replied Cranky.

"If you want to be really useful, you need some help from one of the other engines."

Cranky was so cross at hearing this, that he dropped a large load of cabbage!

"I am getting another crane to help you be really useful!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"I don't need any help!" said Cranky.

But there was no reply. Sir Topham Hatt had drove away.

Sir Topham Hatt drove to the Steam-Works to see Victor.

"Hello Victor! I am here to borrow Kevin to help Cranky at Brendam Docks."

"Of course!" replied Victor. "We have been really quiet today."

Kevin then wheeled over to see Sir Topham Hatt.

"I have a special job for you." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Kevin was excited. He loved special jobs.

"I need you to go to Brendam Docks to assist Cranky."  
"I've always wanted to work at the Docks!" exclamed Kevin, "and I've always wanted to meet Cranky!"

Thomas soon arrived to take Kevin to Brendam Docks.

Kevin was excited to be at the docks, and was looking forward to meeting Cranky.

But Cranky wasn't excited to see Kevin at all.

"I'm going to tell you this right now. I don't need any help! And I don't want a funny looking crane on wheels doing my work!"

"But there must be something I can do." said Kevin.

"Just go away! I don't need any help!"

Kevin sadly wheeled away.

Cranky continued to do all the work on his own, but there was so much freight, that Cranky dropped the load!

Kevin wheeled over and picked up the dropped freight.

Now Cranky was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** furious.

"This is totally unacceptable!" yelled Cranky. "You are a very naughty crane on wheels!"

Kevin was upset, and wheeled sadly away.

But then, Cranky dropped another load, this time, it was a load of chickens!"

The chickens flew all around the docks!

Once again, Kevin wheeled over to help.

Soon, all the chickens were rounded up.

Everyone was pleased.

"Well done!" said Salty. "You are a very useful crane."

Kevin felt very pleased, but Cranky wasn't.

"I thought I told you to go away!"

Kevin wheeled away.

Just then, Thomas puffed in.

"Hello Kevin! How are you enjoying your day at the docks!"

"Not very well Thomas." sighed Kevin. "I don't think Cranky likes me."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." said Thomas.

Then, there was trouble. Cranky swung his crane, and knocked over a barrel, which was now rolling into the sea!  
Kevin rolled as fast as he could to collect the barrel, but he knocked it into the sea!  
Worse was to follow. Kevin didn't watch where he was going, and landed into the sea as well!

" **HELP!"** cried Kevin. "I'm sinking!"

But who rescued Kevin! It was Cranky!  
Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"What are you doing Kevin?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "You are causing confusion and delay!"

"I'm sorry sir." moaned Kevin.

"I think you've have enough. You are going back to the Steam-Works right now!"

Kevin was ashamed.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt turned to Cranky. He was cross at him as well.

"As for you Cranky, you are...

"Please don't scold him sir!" said Thomas. "Cranky saved Kevin from sinking into the sea! And Kevin was helping Cranky with the freight as well!"

"Is this true?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Indeed!" said Cranky. "He's a really useful crane!"

"Cranky does like me!" exclaimed Kevin.

Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased.

"I am very proud of you both. You are all very useful!"

Kevin and Cranky are now really good friends, and worked together as a team to get the job done!


End file.
